


Roses are red

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communicating. Through poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red

The day they start:

  


Roses are red

Violets are blue

Giant mutated hamster blood is purple

So I’ve got some laundry to do

_-Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I use a laundry service

So why don’t you?

_-Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Working with my hands is restful

You don’t complain when I use them on you

_-Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Skipped out of a meeting

Because I’ve got Captain America to screw

_-Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Pepper is patient

But she’ll still yell at you

_-Steve_

 

The day Steve burns pancakes:

  


Roses are red

Violets are blue

I woke up alone this morning

Where were you?

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Fury called me in

I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?

_-Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I have a few ideas

_-Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I detected no rhyme in there

Tell me, did you?

_-Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Rhymes are useless anyway

Besides,  not all violets are blue

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Not all roses are red either

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are gold and red

I saw no rhyme in there either

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are only red and gold when you’ve painted them

Oh, hush you

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue (unfortunately)

Technically I can’t ‘hush’ because we’re writing, not speaking.

_-Tony_

_  
_

Tony…

_-Steve_

_  
_

Yes?

- _Tony_

_  
_

I'm making pancakes.

- _Steve_

 

I love you.

_-Tony_

The day Tony comes out of the closet:

  


Roses are red

Violets are blue

Clint shot an arrow at me

I think you’ve got some explaining to do

_-Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Are we doing this again?

Not that I’m complaining, mind you

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Yes we are

You avoided the question, didn’t you?

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Yes, I did

We need to find other words that rhyme with blue

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Hiding in a closet?

I don’t think you thought this through

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I can _hear_ you laughing at me

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Why do we never manage to keep rhyming?

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Because there are only so many things that rhyme with blue/you

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

That’s probably true

(HA)

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Clint heard you cackling from the other side of the house

He accused me of corrupting you (by  _text_ )

- _Tony_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Clint has no ground to stand on, after the porn

Besides, I like being corrupted by you

- _Steve_

_  
_

Roses are red

Violets are- Fuck it, I’m coming out

- _Tony_

_P.S._ Not like that.

 

That day: 

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Blood is red

I loved you

_-Tony_

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, I'm sorry that this is so short. Apparently I'm really bad at writing long things? Or at least, long things that I don't hide away in a deep dark corner of my laptop folders. Anyway, this is Steve and Tony, communicating via texts, in the form of bad poetry.   
> Also, yes. Steve is dead. If it's the comic book canon or something else I'll leave up to your imagination. (Or, if you're a Sherlock fan, imagine an Alone on the Water ending. And weep.)


End file.
